De 0 a 100
by MoonyStark
Summary: Makoto no contaba como la primera vez que había hablado con Sousuke aquellas escasas palabras inocuas que habían intercambiado en sus años de instituto. No, había sido años más tarde. Y después vendrían mil conversaciones más.
1. Extraño conocido

_Los personajes de Free! son propiedad de Koji Oji y KyoAni._

 _Este fic es parte del Reto libre: Haz una Tabla del foro **Iwatobi Swim Club** de Fanfiction. La tabla era **Comunicación**._

 _Prompt:_ **Primeras palabras**

* * *

 **1\. Extraño conocido**

Makoto no contaba como la primera vez que había hablado con Sousuke aquellas escasas palabras inocuas que habían intercambiado en sus años de instituto. Makoto rememoraba como su primera conversación una que había tenido lugar unos años más tarde, cuando ambos se encontraban estudiando en Tokio. Sousuke estudiaba en otra ciudad, pero el tercer año de carrera había pedido el traslado a Tokio durante un curso.

La conversación había tenido lugar en un entorno alcoholizado, luces de colores y gritos que se confundían con la música a todo volumen. Sousuke apenas iba por su primer vaso de ponche; Makoto se conformaba con la Fanta de naranja de la que sus compañeros se burlaban de manera habitual.

—Cuánta gente.

—Y borracha —añadió Sousuke.

Makoto rió, mirando a sus compañeros de clase bailar encima de las mesas, intentando sin éxito conquistar a las chicas que les hacían ojitos a Sousuke y a él. Apartó la vista antes de que su mirada se cruzase con la de alguna de ellas.

—¿Quieres ir fuera? —La pregunta de Sousuke pareció más dirigida al aire que a él, pero Makoto se dio por aludido al ser el único que podía escucharlo—. Este sitio me agobia.

Makoto asintió y se levantó, siguiendo a Sousuke fuera de la casa. Hacían años que no se habían visto e incluso que no habían hablado, pero la sensación de familiaridad los rodeó cuando estuvieron juntos. Hacía frío fuera, mucho frío en comparación al calor que desprendía la humanidad de dentro, y Makoto dejó a un lado su refresco con hielo para abrazarse a sí mismo.

—Mi apartamento está cerca —dijo Sousuke—. Allí estaremos mejor.

Y en un momento Makoto se vio en una casa ajena, con un chico que, en realidad, casi no conocía hablando de cosas que habían pasado hace años y que les arrancaron una sonrisa a los dos, y sólo en ese ambiente aceptó por fin una copa de algo que llevase alcohol.

Eso último fue un error.

* * *

Mi primer SouMako, ¡viva!

Esto va a ser una serie de 6 _drabbles_. Aviso.

Espero que os guste.


	2. Amanecer tardío

_Prompt:_ **Teléfono**

* * *

 **2\. Amanecer tardío**

El teléfono le taladró los oídos por la mañana. Era pronto, debía de ser, porque la cabeza le dolía horrores, lo que indicaba que había dormido poco. Con un gruñido quejumbroso Makoto se levantó de la cama e, intentando controlar su jaqueca, descolgó el teléfono.

—¿Makoto? —El aludido frunció el ceño—. ¿Makoto, estás bien?

—¿Sousuke...? —Reconocía la voz, pero lo que no sabía era por qué Sousuke lo estaba llamando—. Es muy pronto, ¿pasa algo?

—¿Pronto? —Al otro lado de la línea, Sousuke casi se ahoga de la risa—. Son las seis de la tarde, Makoto. He estado llamándote todo el día, creía que te había pasado algo. Te sube el alcohol muy rápido, ¿lo sabías?

Makoto agradeció no tenerlo delante y que no viese cómo sus mejillas ardían en color rojo. Así que su dolor de cabeza no era por la escasez de sueño —ni mucho menos—, sino por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior que, siendo sincero consigo mismo, Makoto no recordaba cuál era. Ni siquiera podía recordar qué había pasado después de la primera copa que había tomado en casa de Sousuke.

—¿Qué pasó?

La risa de Sousuke al otro lado no lo molestó del todo.

—Te pones cariñoso cuando bebes.

Makoto quería morirse de la vergüenza. Que la tierra se lo tragase. Ya.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Tranquilo. —Sousuke le restó importancia—. He estado con gente que es mucho peor ebria.

—Anoche me lo pasé bien —susurró Makoto—, hasta donde recuerdo, al menos.

—Yo también.

* * *

Estoy adorando escribir de estos dos.

 _¿Qué tal voy?_


	3. Duda definitiva

_Prompt:_ **Inseguridad**

* * *

 **3\. Duda definitiva**

Hacía sesenta día que Makoto y Sousuke se habían encontrado en aquella fiesta. Uno menos desde que el primero se despertara con la primera —y última, había jurado— resaca de su vida. Habían quedado al día siguiente; Sousuke le había preguntado cómo estaba. Luego quedaron para la semana siguiente, y esa vez para tres días más tarde.

Hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que había visto a Sousuke. La primavera acariciaba su inicio y con él el tiempo se había apaciguado un poco, dejando un respiro del intenso frío del invierno. Makoto hundió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y saludó a Sousuke con la cabeza cuando éste dobló la esquina.

—¿Qué tal los entrenamientos? —preguntó Sousuke cuando lo alcanzó.

—Bien, aunque dentro de poco los dejaré. Tengo que centrarme en los exámenes. ¿El hombro?

—Como siempre. No va a mejorar porque preguntes.

—Quizás mejoraría si fueses a un especialista.

Sousuke rodó los ojos y sonrió. Makoto siempre lo intentaba, y algo le decía que no iba a dejar de hacerlo. Caminaron hasta una cafetería cercana y se sentaron en una mesa. Pidieron los cafés y Makoto miró a Sousuke detenidamente antes de preguntar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Pasa algo? Parecías alterado por teléfono.

Sólo entonces Sousuke empezó a mostrarse nervioso. No dijo nada hasta que las bebidas estuvieron frente a ellos.

—No sé cómo... —empezó dubitativo. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado—. Es una tontería. Ni siquiera debería haber pensado en decírtelo.

Puso una mano en la mesa y se levantó, pero Makoto alcanzó a posar la suya encima y lo miró con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo.

Y todas las inseguridades, miedo y nervios se desvanecieron de Sousuke con ese simple contacto.

—Me he enamorado de ti.

* * *

Y aquí sigo.

Sousuke, no seas tan _cutie_.


	4. Principio concluso

_Prompt:_ **Distancia**

* * *

 **4\. Principio concluso**

Makoto calentó el ramen en el microondas, lo sirvió en un cuenco y se sentó en la mesa con el ordenador frente a él. La pantalla de Skype seguía inactiva, el pequeño icono que pertenecía a Sousuke seguía con el circulito en gris, indicando una y otra vez, por mucho que mirase, que no estaba conectado.

Miró la hora: ocho de la noche. Con un suspiro agotado separó sus palillos y comenzó a comer. Pocos segundos después el icono de Sousuke cambió y, antes de que Makoto tuviese tiempo de dejar su comida y mover el ratón, una llamada entrante empezó a resonar por los altavoces. Con manos torpes aceptó.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Sousuke inmediatamente. Se notaba que acababa de entrar por la puerta—. No he podido venir antes.

—No pasa nada —respondió, intentando disimular que ya había empezado—. Te echo de menos.

Makoto pensaba que se lo decía muy poco. Sousuke, quizás, que demasiado. Pero sonrió en la pantalla pixelada que veía Makoto y las mariposas en su estómago amenazaron con ponerlo triste de nuevo. Sousuke extendió una mano; Makoto tocó con sus dedos aquellos que se pegaban a la cámara.

—Y yo a ti.

—¿Cuándo puedes volver?

Sousuke sonrió con tristeza.

—A final de curso.

Cualquier esperanza que Makoto pudiese haber albergado de verlo pronto se desvaneció. Forzó una sonrisa que estaba al borde del llanto y levantó su vaso de agua.

—Feliz primer aniversario.

* * *

Podemos empezar a llorar.


	5. Solo contigo

_Prompt:_ **Discusión**

* * *

 **5\. Solo contigo**

—Podrías intentar ser un poco más amable, ¿sabes?

Sousuke miró enfadado a su novio. Makoto estaba de pie frente a la puerta por la que acababan de salir sus padres, con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido muy poco habitual en él.

—¿Amable? ¿Has visto cómo me miraban? Parecía el monstruo que había pervertido a su hijo. Son gilipollas.

—¡Son mis padres! ¡Al menos ellos han venido!

Sousuke sintió que su corazón se le encogía. Él ni siquiera había llamado a los suyos. No soportaba al nuevo marido de su madre, y su padre no se había tomado muy bien el divorcio, pero Makoto jamás comprendería nada de eso.

—Me importa una mierda que hayan venido. Hubiese sido mejor si no lo hubieran hecho.

Supo que se había pasado cuando el ceño fruncido de Makoto desapareció y en su lugar sólo quedó una expresión rota. Lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en el borde de sus ojos, pero Sousuke estaba cansado.

—¿Ahora vas a llorar?

Las lágrimas no llegaron a caer.

—A veces eres insufrible. Y un capullo.

Makoto descolgó su chaqueta del perchero de la entrada y cerró con cuidado al salir.

* * *

Sousuke, bastardo insensible.

 _No me matéis. Mucho._


	6. Blanca claridad

_Prompt:_ **Reconciliación**

* * *

 **6\. Blanca claridad**

—Makoto, ¿dónde estás? Te he dejado diez mensajes. Es tarde. Al menos dime si estás con Haru, ¿vale? Sólo quiero saber que estás bien.

Sousuke dejó su teléfono móvil en la mesa y se tiró en el sofá. Si Makoto no respondía en media hora se vería obligado a llamar a Nanase. No quería agobiarlo, controlarlo. Sabía que había sido un capullo y que se merecía que lo dejase tirado. Sí, quería hablar con él, pero eso sería cuando Makoto decidiese que le había dado un escarmiento. Por el momento sólo quería saber que no le había pasado nada.

La media hora pasó más despacio de lo que habría imaginado jamás.

—Haru...

—Está aquí —cortó el otro.

Sousuke suspiró aliviado, pero cuando fue a preguntar cómo estaba Makoto se dio cuenta de que Haruka ya había colgado. Por supuesto, si Makoto estaba enfadado con él, Haru también. Pensó en llamar a Rin, pero Rin estaba en Australia y, además, le daría la razón a la parte contraria porque, de hecho, la tenía.

No durmió en toda la noche. Era la primera vez que discutía de forma tan fuerte con Makoto —Makoto, quien siempre tenía una sonrisa y una solución para todo—. Era la primera vez que lo veía enfadado y no podía perdonarse a sí mismo haber sido tan imbécil.

La puerta se abrió a las ocho de la mañana y sorprendió a Sousuke con la última cerveza del frigorífico en la mano. Makoto alzó una ceja al verlo.

—Patético —susurró, antes de dirigirse a la cocina a dejar dos bolsas de comida.

Sousuke se levantó de un salto y lo siguió, olvidando su bebida.

—Makoto, ¿podemos hablar?

—No me apetece hablar contigo.

—¡Pero tendremos que hablar esto!

—Tendremos. Pero no tiene por qué ser ahora.

Tras colocar la comida en su sitio, Makoto pasó por su lado directo a la habitación.

—Por favor.

Logró, al menos, que se parase y girase hacia él. La expresión de Makoto no dejaba adivinar nada que no fuese tristeza. Ni siquiera parecía enfadado, y Sousuke se sintió la peor mierda del mundo.

—Lo siento —dijo, acercándose a él. Makoto no retrocedió—. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Sabes siquiera por qué me enfadé? —Sousuke frunció el ceño; era obvio—. Tenías razón en todo lo que dijiste. En todo. Pero yo quería que conocieses a mis padres porque te guste o no son tu familia también. Y yo quería conocer a los tuyos y tú ni te has molestado en hacerlos venir. Y para colmo dices que hubiese sido mejor que los míos no lo hubiesen hecho.

Makoto amenazaba con lágrimas otra vez, pero nunca llegaban a caer. Era más fuerte de lo que Sousuke había esperado.

—No lo entiendo —admitió—. Si tengo razón, ¿por qué estás tan empeñado en conocerlos?

—Porque significa algo. ¿No? Conocer a tus padres, que tú conozcas a los míos... Es lo que hacen las parejas cuando van en serio. Y a ti parece no importarte.

—¿Cree que no me importa lo nuestro? —preguntó Sousuke atónito. Makoto dirigió la mirada a otro sitio, apretando los labios—. Sabes que no es así.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para poder abrazarlo, pero se limitó a alzar una mano para acariciarle el rostro. Makoto siguió sin mirarlo.

—Siento haber hablado mal de tus padres. Y siento haberme comportado así con ellos, pero eso no significa que no te quiera. Es importante para ti, lo entiendo. —Makoto lo miró con ojos desafiantes—. No quiero mentirte y decir que es igual de importante para mí —rió, sabiendo lo que el otro esperaba—, pero te prometo que me esforzaré. Invítalos de nuevo, ¿vale?

—¿Se lo dirás a tus padres?

—Sí. Pero serán dos cenas. —Makoto se encogió de hombros—. No creo que tengan problema contigo.

—¿Por?

—¿Quién podría tener un problema contigo?

Makoto se sonrojó violentamente y apartó de un golpe la mano de Sousuke que lo acariciaba, mirando hacia otro lado.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por comprenderlo.

Sousuke sonrió y pegó su frente a la contraria. La expresión de Makoto había dejado de ser tensa, pero seguía triste. Depositó un beso en la nariz, queriendo borrarla con un solo gesto.

—Si no lo hago yo, ¿quién lo hará?

Makoto pareció pensárselo un momento.

—Haru —respondió con total inocencia. Sousuke frunció el ceño y él sonrió.

—No conseguirás ponerme celoso.

—Ya lo estás.

Makoto rió cuando Sousuke chasqueó la lengua y lo besó, reclamándolo por encima de su mejor amigo. Respondió al beso, olvidándose de su discusión. Ya tendría tiempo de enfadarse otra vez si Sousuke no cumplía su palabra.

* * *

Y hasta aquí. Los finales felices son mi perdición.

Esperando que os haya gustado, me retiro.

 _Bye._


End file.
